The Memory Of:
by Pearla
Summary: Inuyasha. Old drabbles, babbles and 'what ifs' I could manage for this particular fandom.
1. Butterfly

**Title: **Butterfly_**  
**_**Pairings:**KagomexInuyasha_**  
**_**Words: **992_**  
**_**Rated: **K+_**  
**_**Summary: **She finds him again, but this time she can't remove the spell.

_**You're a love song**_

The light shot through the leaves showering the forest floor with green sun speckles.

Her soft hands didn't mind the catch of thorns as she ran.

Breathing softly, the thrumming in her head matching her heart.

_It's just up ahead._

_**Only half-way sung**_

Old memories and laughter caught in the space of each slowing step.

She remembered being a young girl and finding her way home from this tree.

She had to get to it.

_**You're the knot that comes undone**_

The tree represented the way home, not just for her but her heart as well.

_It was after all, where she first saw him._

She had to know, Kikyou was dead. She knew it; she heard her own soul cry out.

She just had to know.

When he didn't come back to the village she had started to worry.

A deep dawning in her mind had made her run and to keep running.

Not slowing down for anyone.

She had to know.

_**Dressed as darkest night**_

The first time she had met him...here.

God tree, Goshinboku...

The tree of time.

_**The flight of a stringless kite**_

Her breath hitched with fear as she reached the space.

She put a hand above her head to shield the bright light blinding her.

Fear hit her, she couldn't see.

_**The very vision**_

The soft feather tendrils flew across his face.

No breath in his lungs, no beating heart.

His eyes so golden, like the morning sunrise, were closed.

The tender veins in wrists and lashes showed his human side.

And the arrow...

"Again Inuyasha?" She asked sick at heart.

_**The mirage man**_

She wanted it to be a lie.

Sickeningly she stepped then another half motion and fell.

Her mind didn't register anything as she crawled.

Dirt and bark covered her fuku as she made her way to him.

She didn't feel anything, not the moss on the tree; nothing.

_**You're air in the palm of my hand**_

No tears, she just reached up touched the shaft of the arrow and knew that she couldn't remove it.

She didn't have enough power.

She could feel the void of Kikyou's heart in this power.

The all consuming desire for revenge.

Kikyou had taken it, though wrongly.

_**You're like catching**_

The claws spread out, powerful in dreamless death.

Her hand touched them and she wondered sadly how she could do without this being in her life.

"Maybe it was never real." She brushed her hands across his peaceful face.

She thought about the times he would scowl, now he looked soft, almost the ethereal beauty of Sesshoumaru.

_**The day's sunset**_

The light lengthened as the shadows took over and clouds came from the west with the strange wind.

Her hands kept washing over his body, as if trying to sooth the pain that others had inflicted.

If she looked closely in the dying light she could see some of the wounds that would heal and leave no scars.

_**O rain that's never wet**_

He had been such a fool to follow her.

He'd known. And he had chosen.

Even though it wasn't finished he had given everything to ease his conscious.

Kagome couldn't touch him.

Even as she ran her hands lightly down his haori, he wasn't real.

_**You're a butterfly in the mind**_

_Everything he had ever said to her was a lie!_

He wouldn't stay with her until the end.

He chose this…

_**You're a butterfly before my eyes**_

Rain fell, and in just a few minutes she was soaked.

A pink light surrounded him and she laid her cheek against his chest.

_Kikyou's love._

She was so close that it protected her also from the rain.

He was warm now that the sacred arrow was protecting him and keeping him locked here.

_**You're a butterfly, a trick of time**_

Five hundred years from now he wouldn't exist.

He would be gone.

_Dust._

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Keade would be the same.

And to her it would all seem like a dream.

_**Who leaves before he arrives**_

"You were supposed to stay with me." He broken voice, muffled against him.

Her grip tightened on the fire-rat kimono and let go as she again reached up to caress his face.

He had never loved her.

She was just a foolish little girl with nothing better to do.

If he had loved her he would have lived.

_**You're a butterfly in the mind**_

"We're not connected anymore." She sat up and yanked on the prayer beads.

They didn't come loose the first try, but she yanked again viciously and the necklace broke.

_**You're a butterfly before my eyes**_

Rain and beads fell around her; the fanged shapes skittered across the forming puddles.

She didn't cry, just looked around blurrily at the tiny glints that marked the beads.

She held on to him as she looked away from him.

Kagome titled her head back and let the rain fall on her.

Her tears did come then, and they mixed with the rain.

The sky above was a dusky grey.

_**You're a butterfly, who says he's mine**_

She wondered at the brief time they were together.

_Things seemed so simple. In the end, they weren't._

A hollowness inside her could not be filled.

Maybe she would continue. Go on to defeat Naraku and become powerful.

"Yeah." She smiled wistfully, and then she would come back and release him.

_Stupid._

_He'd said that so many times, he'd have said it then too._

_**Who leaves before he arrives**_

"Inuyasha." Her fingers passed over his fluffy ears and she placed a soft kiss on his slightly parted lips.

He wouldn't mind that some of her tears had brushed his face and fell.

Kagome hopped down, ran to the surrounding forest and turned to look back him through the rainy gloom.

He seemed to glow, a ray of sunshine in the dark.

"Remember…" She sighed.

_A/N: Song is by Yoko Kanno._


	2. The Demon Mother

**Title:** The Demon Mother  
**Pairings: **None**  
Words: **819  
**Rated: **K  
**Summary: **It wasn't such a small thing, this death...**  
**

_**The agony in my desires mirrors the poetry of my crystalline purpose.  
-Julian Myndfyre**_

"She is gone."

It was as simple as that and it was so much more at the same time. Slowly she stroked the little boys silver hair as he lied in her lap crying.

He'd known in his own way when she had looked at him solemnly, her dark eyes glittering, on the verge of tears herself. All he could do was stand in the doorway his long hair reaching almost to his feet, face red with the exertion of playing with the other youkai children.

He had ran to her then wanting to disagree and disbelieve her lies. As she wrapped her arms around him all he could was fall numbly onto her lap. It wasn't a lie it was true.

"It will be okay, do not worry. I will take care of you." His father's mistress had murmured over and over while he lied there looking at the sunshine feeling nothing.

"Izayoi?" He'd asked finally and she answered by lowering her head.

"Yes." She said very softly.

"Is it far away where she has gone? If it is...will I ever see her again? And..if not, I'll be able to visit her." His voice was hollow, an empty void.

The Inu-youkai's mistress cried then hearing the damage of death."You'll see her again someday but until then you can think of her and let the memories warm your heart."

He had nothing to say to that. It wasn't the answer her had expected.

For the first time he felt a cold bitterness settle over him, in him.

Izayoi felt it, the way his small form radiated youki, immense and icy, she even thought it could swallow his heart.

And it would. Not for a long time, he was powerful and he was full youkai, not like the baby growing in her.

Would he suffer the same? Would her baby be filled with this power, this all-consuming void? She asked herself and already knew. Izayoi heard the whispers that followed her, especially since they knew she was with child.

They called her whore, bitch, foul creature, dirty and tainted. Her child would share the same fate and he might become a monster.

The baby could be cold and ruthless and never feel love. Or could be filled with such self loathing that it would seek to destroy everything about it's human side. Mayhap it was inevitable.

Sesshomaru was showing signs of being like his mother. She was icy and cruel. Part of her even wondered what caused her to be this way but Izayoi avoided her at all costs. Did he have to be this way too? This young boy in her lap...

"Who killed her?" His voice was small and he pressed his face into her kimono.

She didn't want to say, this wasn't something you told a child, even a demon child.

He repeated his question again, this time with a far colder tone.

"She fought another powerful demon and was badly wounded, they say...they say that a priestess found her and purified her." Izayoi looked down at his clawed hands that were digging into the soft fabric of her kimono, the knuckles were pure white. He didn't speak again.

For a long time even she didn't speak trying to find words to stop the flow of enmity.

"Sesshomaru, death is hard to bear and even harder to overcome but you are much like your father and very much like your mother. She lives on in you. One day you will rule all this, all of Inu-tashio's land. The Western Lands. You must stay strong, but do not forget that humans aren't the worst of creatures. Some deserve your hatred and some deserve compassion. The priestess believed..." Izayoi closed her mouth and didn't continue. The youki was even stronger now.

She thought about what she was saying, she was admitting that this baby would not have Inu-tashio's lands, ever.

"That priestess will pay, every priestess will pay." His let go of her kimono and he turned up to look up at her, his gold eyes deepening. "They will pay!" His voice took on a childish tone, trying to convince her. He pushed his face back down, without crying, she felt like a part of him had died.

She didn't say anything, what could she say? A short time later the boy now pale faced, with out red-rimed eyes got up and bowed to her and turning he walked out of the room. She thought, that he wasn't so much of a child anymore

he looked so bitter. And he would get his revenge. One day.

She shivered despite the warm weather.

Maybe he would never love.


	3. The Face of Love

**Title:** The Face of Love**  
Pairings: **KikyouxInuyasha**  
Words: **980**  
Rating: **T**  
Summary: **This was her retribution for loving him, the pang of parting before the depths of death.

_**When my eyes close for the last time  
Does it all simply end in a blanket of darkness  
And what of my soul?  
-Atreyu, The Remembrance Ballad **_

_Pain blistered through her as she forced herself to walk on._

_The blood didn't stop the wound didn't heal. It just went numb after awhile._

_Everything was a lie. He had switched tactics to get to the jewel._

_He had never loved her._

_A fire burst through her, singeing every tiny molecule in her with hatred as a part of her drowned in a broken love._

_You fool. You utter fool, how could have ever been so stupid to believe!_

_A half gasped laugh shot out from her mouth as she reached the village screaming for assistance._

_"The hanyou Inuyasha did this, he has taken the jewel! Where are my arrows!" She stepped forward and her eyesight flickered and she shouted to one of the villagers, a young man who had come running. "Get my bow and quiver, I will slay that beast."_

_The young man rushed to obey, afraid, but she saw him glance at her wound and her now very pale face._

_Yes, she knew. And a part of her that still loved him had chosen already. Kikyou would follow him into the depths of hell._

_In moments he was back and bowing he handed her her bow and quiver, he murmured that something should be done about the wounds._

_She half turned and stopped clasping her free right hand to her bloody shoulder. It was dripping down in torrents. Nothing could be done anyway, not if she was to have revenge, it would cost her complete ruin to attain it. _

_"It's alright, I will be fine." The still kind part of her tried to reassure the boy before she moved toward the desecrated and burning shrine._

_The other villagers who had crowded a safe distance from the shrine turned and made a path for her. They said nothing; most of them knew just by looking at her, they could guess what had happened._

_Some of them even had smug looks under the fear on their faces, it served her right, they would say, it was unnatural for a human, a priestess no less, and a dirty half-demon to have any sort of relationship. This is what she deserved, and this is what she got. But they were also a little sorry._

_Even they knew._

_She wanted to scream at them, couldn't they understand? She wanted more she wanted to love. To be loved. Was it such a bad thing?_

_The unreality of it, this was not happening. This wasn't real. There never was a priestess to guard a jewel of power, nor the weak hearted woman beneath the Shinto name to trust a demon. There wasn't a demon, a hanyou boy to love and hate equally, destroying her heart._

_If she closed her eyes--No! She couldn't give in to that weakness. Not now._

_She pushed herself forward, adrenalin and hatred aching in her heart._

_Voices screamed further behind her. Then all around her was shattering wood crashing and cracking to bits on the rocky path as the acrid smell of smoke covered the village in a haze._

_She almost turned to go back and help them; it was a priestess's duty._

_But then her ears recognized what they were saying and a chill ran through her. _

_"Inuyasha! It's Inuyasha! Run!" A mob of voices echoed around her, they were running in the opposite direction and it clicked, he was coming this way._

_Turning she walked forward as fast as she could her bow supporting her. The faint sense she had of the jewel drawing her forward._

_Quickly she readied an arrow, lifted it and pain shook her focus, brought back the treacherous memories. Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes, burning, she blinked them back._

_What was she thinking? Why hadn't see seen it before? She could have prevented this._

_A red blaze bloomed through the trees, followed by silver hair._

_"Inuyasha!" Her voice thick with love, hatred, fear, betrayal and tears called out in the final embrace of a lovers name._

_Power pulsed through her and she let it go with the arrow._

_His astounded face turned in to horror as the arrow pierced his chest, throwing him back and pinning him to the tree behind him._

_The Shikon No Tama flew from his hands as he moaned and made an attempt to grab it in his failing hand._

_He let out another shocked gasp and the twang of the bowstring reverberated through the dead air._

_Her eye's sharpened to a glare as he spoke._

_"Kikyou how could...? I thought..." He weakly muttered the power of the seal taking him to the other world as his eyes closed._

_The end. Kikyou thought. It is over. I failed._

_Without her realizing it villagers were there, but she only vaguely recalled why._

_Her bow dropped and she slowly tottered forward reaching out to take her ruin in her own hands._

_"All for this...the sacred jewel which..." Kikyou cried out and Kaede ran to her, took her bloodied top sleeve into her hands and begged._

_But it was to late they all knew._

_Kaede didn't want to believe it._

_"Take this and burn it with my body." And she had to close her eyes as Kaede said nothing._

_Kikyou thought of him, the feel of being in his arms, a stolen kiss in the forest and the nerves scraped raw as his claws destroyed her._

_Her vision faded and the last she saw was the only thing she ever really knew. Kikyou saw the face of love._

_Sobbing erupted behind Kaede and she knew she was alone forever._

_She didn't know it then but one day when she was much older she would understand Kikyou's heart. She would understand why Kikyou was so bitter. Why she was so cruel. It all came back to love and the fine line that separated it from the other._


	4. The Ghost of You

**Title: **The Ghost of You**  
Parings: **None**  
Words: **1406**  
Rating: **M**  
Summary: **With his hands he slays the second one to ever love him.

_**Six feet deep is the incision,  
In my heart; that barless prison.  
-Cradle of Filth.**_

"Drop it!" Her voice ran out, harsh and cold like the wind.

_**I never said I'd lie and wait forever**_

He cringed and held the jewel tighter in his grasp.

It shouldn't be like this...

_**If I died we'd be together**_

Slowly he turned to face her, this beauty who had once loved him.

At least he had wanted to believe she had.

_**I can't always just forget her**_

It was going to be just like before. He forced his eyes shut.

Kikyou, Kagome? They were different women, but right now...

Both times merged the space of fifty years was nothing to memory.

Kikyou, Kagome? It was the same. They were the same right now.

_**But she could try**_

He knew how it had come to this...

Tetsusiga had failed no, he had failed.

_**At the end of the world**_

The taijiya had lunged for the boy but he turned in her arms and hugged her.

She'd finally gotten her brother back...

Kohaku smiled and while plunging the knife in her back.

_**Or the last thing I see**_

The priest saw it happen.

Throwing aside the demon with a sutra he opened his wind tunnel.

He turned and sucked in the white demon, Kanna and the wind user, Kagura.

_**You are...**_

She was dying and he was holding her telling how it was going be alright.

How sorry he was.

_**Never coming home**_

Smiling faintly, she knew her fate.

At deaths thresh hold she held nothing back.

_**Never coming home**_

She loved him, she told him with a kiss.

Then she begged for him to find some way to save the boy.

Her breathing ceased, silencing the life.

The monk so gently placed her on the ground and with a cry turned to the onslaught of demon insects.

And he had watched...

The hanyou had watched without moving.

A faint tingle ran up his spine to remind him.

_**Could I? Should I?**_

The girl and the kitsune!

He'd saw her then, she was staring at him, her gray blue eyes shocked and frightened.

She saw the monster beneath the mask.

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

The wind shifted and he caught her sweet scent mixed with hatred and blood.

Hatred of him.

_**And all the smiles that are ever ever...**_

He watched her closer and saw she was holding the unconscious kitsune.

Her mouth was set-she had seen everything he realized- tears were drying on her face.

A shriek of pain cut through the setting sun.

In those few short seconds Miroku had taken in all the insects.

He saw the battlefield.

Kikyou was their purifying Onigumo's heart; Kouga's tribe must have helped.

Just like that Naraku was dead.

_**Get the feeling that you're never**_

Miroku was crawling back to Sango's body.

He saw Kagome running for the bodies, but she stopped and set the kitsune down.

She knew what his nose had already told him, it was too late for the monk.

He didn't want to look anymore.

The silver haired hanyou walked away.

_**All alone and I remember now**_

"Why! They care about you!"

So much rage, so much pain in her voice.

She held the bow taught, notched an arrow.

"Hanyou..." The girl murmured trying to get his attention.

She wouldn't even call him by his name.

He couldn't, he just couldn't.

This is what she wanted him to do...

He loved Kagome...

But Kikyou was there first.

_Kikyou had touched his heart._

Without another pause her leaped at the girl, he felt a charged arrow graze his left shoulder. He didn't stop.

His sharp claws pierced her right shoulder and her torso.

_**At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies **_

Inuyasha held her in his arms, a shroud of blankness covering his face.

She opened her mouth to speak but blood filled it, the excess dripping and falling onto his wrist.

"I loved Kikyou." He said almost emotionless looking into the eyes that accused him.

"I really believed that you were her! But looking at you now, I see so much...I see how I was wrong." He lowered his head looking ashamed.

"I thought I-You were beautiful-I thought-I really did…once not so long ago--" He said faltering then added it. "I really thought I loved you."

He looked at her again and she spoke though it took most of her energy to manage it.

"TRAITOR...traitor-"

Without knowing it she had spoken the same words uttered from another dying mouth fifty years ago.

"Love?" She whispered the blood choking her. "I'll love you in death even now I do..." Kagome reached up and brushed her fingers against reality.

_**If I fall**_

He kept looking into her eyes and the light that was fading in them and realized he was a monster.

She just looking at him her mouth overrunning with blood as a corner twitched as if attempting to smile.

_**If I fall (down)**_

Longingly he touched the scar on his chest...This should have killed him!

Aching inside he winced at the fresh gash on his arm, a few inches more and this would have done the job for him.

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

When there was no more light in her eyes...no more light in his world he looked around.

He held her even as the heat from her body began to fade.

Inuyasha understood then what life meant.

What you needed above all.

Love.

Afraid, he thought of her then.

If he followed her to that other world would she welcome him?

In death was it possible for his sins to be forgiven?

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**_

Love.

Love?

He closed his eyes only to be haunted by her once too familiar smile overlapped by the near-death twitch she had attempted.

He had been wrong! He'd loved her more than he thought...

But the past..._Kikyou..._it was the same.

He looked again at her bloody form.

Before he knew it he was scrambling toward Miroku and Sango's bodies, which had yet to be moved and buried.

There it was...

Sango's sword lay next to her right hand.

_**Could I? Should I?**_

He grabbed it and hurtled back to kagome.

"Kagome..."

The curve of her neck and her face placid and empty…

Her eyes, empty blue orbs that had once held untapped feelings.

She'd never really lived.

It had been cut short!

With a cry he fell forward thrusting the deadly weapon into his abdomen.

He had cut her life short.

He was feeling less...

A great empty feeling was taking the place of the pain.

'Love?' That word kept echoing in his mind.

"Kagome." He repeated her name like a prayer.

The silence of pending death was beyond sorrow.

He cried out again, defeated by the soundlessness of it all.

_**Never coming home**_

Focusing on her face again and then on the blood, hers, and he looked at his hands.

He touched the blade and he was falling on the ground.

The feeling of the world righting itself as he hit the ground...

Lying on his side he saw her there next to him.

In his final moments he didn't want to see the death.

He was a coward.

He let his weight shift and he grunted as he shifted and was now lying on his back.

The blade hadn't gone straight through him.

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**_

"Inuyasha!" A voice rang out and she was there an angel.

Blurry, he looked at her face as she knelt over him.

"Kagome?" He said full of a rushing sound like wings.

_No Kikyou..._His mind registered.

She was dead too...

He had killed her too...

"I won't follow you." Her voice was listless as she looked at the fallen maiden next to him.

"Her fate was to be the same as mine, she was my reincarnation." Then a hint of pain struck her voice as she continued.

"But she will have you," Kikyou began to cry then, "She will have you by her side, and you go willingly...as you never would for me. May your souls be at peace."

With tears running down her face she smiled sadly as the molten gold eyes misted over forever.

_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**_

_A/N: Song is by My Chemical Romance_


	5. A Second Chance, But Not For Love

**Title: **A Second Chance, But Not For Love**  
Pairings: **None**  
Words: **1075**  
Rating: **M**  
Summary: **She cannot forget, even free and new.

_**When life and love have torn apart your heart, where do the shattered pieces lie?  
-Unknown**_

"Of course. Yes. I know." She'd answered every question the lawyer had for her and regretfully he was so persistent.

She smiled down at her new lover, her grip tightening on the cell phone.

Hey eyes flowed languidly up and down his lightly bronze body.

Her lip curled when she though of her last lover, what a fool she had been to marry him.

Love. She really had conned herself into believing the word.

Her gaze shifted anxiously as she willed herself not to think of the one before him.

_Him._

_  
_And then there was her marriage...

Her poor Alexei...god, he had always looked so good!

No, she wouldn't think that about that either.

He'd been so kind to her, that half-French and half-American youth.

It was a shame she had taken everything he was worth.

_Poor boy. _She thought laughing to herself.

"And that is just what we agreed upon." She announced cutting the lawyer short, Mr. soul-sucking-mother...she bit her lip stifling a moan as he new lover's soft artist's hands slipped up one fine thigh and disappeared under her long skirt.

"Can't it wait?" He pouted, his lower lip puffing out irresistibly and his green eye's sparkled.

"Listen, why don't we finish this tiny issue in the morning, Mr..." Her voiced turned to stone ending the conversation before he could finish saying his name she hung up.

"Thank god! I was wondering when he'd be through telling you your rights." He trailed off pulling her down next to him on the bed.

Giggling she fell next to him dropping the cell phone on her bag next to the bed.

"Your so cruel...making me wait so long like this." He smiled as he pulled her on top of him.

This time when she looking into his eyes and saw no depth, she didn't laugh at the pent up passion in them now.

She just kissed him.

Closing her eyes she was reminded in the dark corner of her memory of the one that failed her even now, she remembered her first kiss.

Everything else was...nothing. An empty space that should be filled with love…

Love...

But that was a long time ago, so much like a fairy tale that was so far in the past that remembering it would be no use.

One couldn't change it.

His breath hitched in his throat as he repeated her name again and again.

He moved inside her and without volition she writhed beneath him.

When the ebb and flow of passion had faded, she sat next to the window while her new lover slept.

Light from the city fifteen stories below blinded her and any hopes she might have had in seeing the stars.

"Do you see them Inuyasha?"

She looks back at her new love, and the blankness of the walls just waiting to be filled in.

_An empty space to start anew._

Though, as she thought about it, it wasn't empty. It was full of other lovers, other times, and other places.

Her old self...then her second chance at life and a new place, no longer a living shell of her former self.

She wondered then about the raven-haired girl who admittedly resembled her. The girl with magnificent blue eyes…a pure and giving heart.

For how long had she attempted to be that girl? How to even come close to her former Shinto shrine-priestess days?

It was simple and she couldn't accomplish it. She was faulted. She had known darkness and thrived weakly against the death of hope.

Her dark eyes blinked, flashing through the pages of the past.

The shrine she had prayed to, hiding the lie, the lie that she wanted a normal life, to experience love and not have to give everything to Shinto.

All the conquered demons, the day she had pinned him and stayed her hand, allowed the bitter soul freedom to come again.

Giving all her time to the villagers who would smile, but shun her in their own way.

Supposed betrayal, the pinned Inuyasha asking why and grasping after air for the jewel.

The awful swelling nothing called death. Begging Keade to burn the sacred power with her, so none would suffer the agony of this.

Then the same swelling darkness that surrounded her as she came back into a lifeless existence, the horror of no emotion. Days rolling over each other and Mount Hakurei.

A second death by Naraku, the true betrayer's hands, the jealous heart of Onigumo still hidden.

The jewel burning bright in the darkness and flying toward her as Inuyasha wished her an identical soul and the gift of life once more…

He had given her life but a hollow existence. He had chosen Kagome.

Part of her understood. Had always known that it would be one or the other and the cast off would be feeling this way.

She sneered through her empty tears. He had given her life so that he could stop feeling guilty. So that he could move forward in life.

Kagome had been her sweet self, Kagome lead her to the future, since she was staying most of the time in the past with Inuyasha...

Kagome had taught her everything in a short period of time. Somehow the jewel had also made this all possible.

Yet, she saw the shadow of herself in the girl, she could see why Inuyasha loved her. But that never stopped her from being bitter.

So, for herself, she knew her fate. It was too take lover after lover, trying in vain to fill the empty space. Try to find a man who would compare to him. And it wasn't possible. No man ever would.

It was also her fate to sit like this wondering if he was at that moment looking up at the sky thinking of her, even if it was for just a second.

_Home_, a place that she never really had. She didn't need to go back to the time she was from. There was no place for her anymore.

Maybe they would meet again. In another life. Or even on the other side, what people here called...Heaven.

She would have to hope that he could love her then.

For now she would pray and live out the time meted out to her.

But, she though wryly, I won't marry again, not after the mess of divorce.


End file.
